ivoryspirefandomcom-20200214-history
Rivenmarsh
Rivenmarsh The vast marshes of Rivenmarsh occupy the southern end of Almerus. Rivenmarsh is divided into three primary regions: Terra Flora, the Marais Riverlands and The Montem Grasslands. Terra Flora The temperate farmlands of Terra Flora are nestled in between the wilds of Lloraelia and the humid swamplands to the west. Terra Flora is known for producing most of the country's exported crops, flowers and spices. It is the most populated and civilized region of the marsh. Falcor's Respite The port city of Falcor's Respite is the major hub between Dwarven, Human and Elven trading, and is a place of respite for the weary sailor. Over a century ago Johnathan Falcor, world explorer and colonist, founded the town on the southern most peninsula of Rivenmarsh. Falcor's respite lies in a grey spot on the edge of Terra Flora and just beyond the Marais Riverlands. Falcor's Respite is the capital of Rivenmarsh. Erastus 1113 - Following the annual Firebeetle Festival, Dwarven Ambassador Gimlock Fourstone is assassinated. A member of the Ebon Order who had infiltrated the Company of Champions had slain the dwarven ambassador with a bolt poisoned with death adder. The Dwarven Colonel, Borfor Stonebeard, secured the City under martial law. Other Places of Note: *The "Flower Chain" of Terra Flora **The Flower Chain consists of six towns: Paluton, Calthia, Justicia, Phylia, Lobelia and Rosia. The chain not only provides a great amount of resources, in the form of rice, grains, opiates and herbs, to most of Rivenmarsh, but they provide a large supply of resources to Valdurin. ***Paluton ***Calthia ***Justicia ***Phylia ***Lobelia ***Rosia *Camp Veronia *Fort Helian *Starbridge and Portbridge *Menya *Saurus **Saurus is a community of scholars and wizards on the eastern side of Rivenmarsh, most known for the Saurian Academy and Cyphod's Tower. A chapter for the Company of Champions exists there, known as Magehold. **Erastus, 1113 - Many of those travelling the roads of Saurus have been abducted by a demon cult by the name of The Ebon Order. The Order infiltrated Saurus, even going so far as to abduct the town Magistrate and replace her with a doppleganger. The Company of Champions have eradicated the source of the Order in Saurus. *Scirpus *Verbana's Solace *Typha Hill **Typha Hill is a fort that was built during the Almerus/Ferrum Civil War during 1076-1096. Since times of peace, the fort has been reconstituted into a keep for the baron who watches over a small farming and ranching community. It provides beef and chicken products to the surrounding towns and to Falcor's Respite. **Erastus, 1113 - Typha Hill has been overrun by the undead. Though the undead have been vanquished, the community faces dire times. *The Village of Darhla **Erastus 1099 - The Village of Darhla is founded after a sect of Rivenmarsh, with differing beliefs and ideals, splits off. **The Village of Darhla has long slipped under the radar, until Erastus 1113 when members of the Company of Champions discovered an undead infestation at the village. No living villagers remained. It was discovered that the expansive crypts of Darhla were not only larger than the village itself, but they were filled with undead. The village and crypts have since been purged by the Company of Champions, and the grounds have been cleansed and salted by the Church of Iomedae, but the mystery of Darhla still remains. Marais Riverlands The Marais Riverlands are congested with so many dense swamps, rivers and streams that they couldn't possibly all be mapped. Paths are rare, and out in the swamps there are a thousand ways to die. It is recommended to bring an expert tracker, or risk death by the variety of giant amphibians, vexing goblins or depraved Ogre families. Places of Note: *Estuar and Destuar *Bluefog Island **Bluefog Lake **Bluefog Village *Port Schatten *Androgon *Terminus *Criniton **Glycerian Glade **Cypress Hold *Juncus Asile du Marais Once a refuge in the swamp for bandits and misfits, as well as defectors and resistance members in the wake of the civil war, the Asile has expanded into a sprawling settlement worthy of the title "city". It is hidden away deep in the thickest thickets of the Riverlands, sustaining itself off the rish swamplands with localized farming and fishing. It's home to vagabonds, thieves, and halfbreeds unwelcome in normal society, like many half-orcs, and produces many rogues and druids. Its position at the top of the Deadrop Falls and Grotto make is accessible only by hidden trails and streams known only by those who have actually been there before. *Elymus, Cyrnus and the Hallowed Springs Montem Grasslands Tall, obscuring grass and rocky hills dominate the grasslands bordering the mountains of Duergar. It's more lush than the countries north and west, though decidedly less populated than the rest of the area. According to some sources, Dwarven forward camps are hidden among the hills and caves. Category:The Known World Category:Almerus Category:Humans